Sukiyaki/Story
I. Wherever You Go It has been heard that in the place where the gods live, there is a girl who never grows old. So, I and Luo Ye came to the village near this rumored place. Luo Ye was born in a medical family, she could cure some diseases for villagers, though she could not be regarded as an outstanding doctor. While practicing medicine, she inquired about the legendary place. After that, she set foot on the way to departure. Ye is the child of Master Attendant, and I am only "entrusted". Maybe it's because she lost her father when she was a child. When she was a child, she would always find all kinds of excuses to stay with me. Unlike now, there is no smile on her face, nor is she full of longing for herself as before. However, this is a suitable distance for me, and even teasing her has become enjoyable. “You were looking to find some elixir before, now you’re following some entirely groundless legend to this place…” There is a sarcasm between my words. "What would you like to do, Lou Ye?" You have nothing to do with it, Sukiyaki." Sure enough, she's still a child. Her tone of voice made me think so. "Well, okay then~ But if you go on like this, you'll hurt the little guy over there." At hearing this, Luo Ye immediately comes to a stop, even her raised foot made no further signs of moving. 　　''Meow--'' This is the way the villagers in the nearby village told us. It is said that it was attacked by Fallen Angels, so there is almost no human trace in the vicinity. I didn't expect to see such a young cat here. Lou Ye didn't say anything, she just silently delivered the dried fish from the villagers to the cat's mouth. “You’re not going to take him with us?” I was a little surprised at this. When she was a child, she would hold these little creatures and show them to me eagerly. These days that openly fond look can no longer be seen. When did it start? She would never say "like" to me anymore... The kitten seemed to rub against her legs gratefully, but Lou Ye had no intention of staying. There is no petting, and her eyes didn't even show the slightest bit of reluctance to leave. After taking a few steps without looking back, she spoke up with her back facing me. "Don't get attached, it only increases loneliness....." The dull words made my heart tremble, and her tone revealed a rare laugh, but it seemed to be laughing at me. "Isn't that what you used to say most often?" II. As far as One can See This is a maple forest, although it is not as large as her courtyard at home, when I think of this quiet green dyed red, I can't help but recall the past. Sure enough, the scenery of the house before Luo Ye is very similar. There is another reason for choosing this. There was a spring in front of it, just like a hot spring. After hearing this, I decided to stay here. Therefore, with the help of the hard-working villagers, I and Luo Ye have a place to live here. Since then, it has become the general existence of a hospital. The villagers often bring some food when they come to see a doctor. In this way, even if Ye has been tampering with herbs and studying medicine behind closed doors, we can live without worries about food and clothing. In fact, I also secretly perceived that Luo Ye seemed to be hiding something from me. Gradually, even it became very difficult to see Luo Ye. This feeling made me very uncomfortable, as if she would leave me like Master Attendant. It seems that everything will be out of my control, which makes me very uncomfortable. "Sukiyaki, is Luo Ye at home today?" The sudden visit interrupted my thoughts. Talking to me is a girl who has recently come here frequently. She looks to have a good relationship with Luo Ye. But every time she comes, she brings a big basket. "Well, yes." I said with a smile as usual. "Then I'll look for her." The girl ran so cheerfully. I looked at her faraway back, thinking that it would be better for her to accompany Luo Ye. One day, two days. The days went by. Somehow, the room, which was always fragrant with medicine, was mixed with a faint stench. I tried to ask Luo Ye, but I just got an answer that she was making a new medicine and didn't want to be disturbed. I don't know the pharmacology like Luo Ye, but even I am deeply disturbed by the increasing smell. My hunch was quickly verified. The door was rudely broken in that day. "Where is Dr. Ye?" The man rushed in with anxiety on his face. "I thought it was just a common fever, but it was burning for three days. I didn't expect this kind of thing to grow on my face. " The middle-aged man spoke to me in an almost sobbing tone. So I brought out Luo Ye. I went back to the village with that man. Then, on the shabby bed, a girl with rashes and blisters on her face lay quietly. It seems to me that they all have shocking faces, but they have familiar outlines. After a closer look, I discovered that it was actually the girl who came to Luo Ye every day. At that moment, I clearly felt the shaking of Lou Ye standing beside me. Ah~ It’s such a disgusting feeling... Master Attendant or Lou Ye, every accident is in a place I cannot touch. Looking at the pale face of Lou Ye, the heavy sense of powerlessness once again rushed out of my heart. What on earth happened? With such doubts, Lou Ye and I followed the girl's father to their home. "Why... is this the case?" After the diagnosis, Lou Ye murmured, some looked at the girl who was breathing a little quickly. Suddenly she thought of something, and asked nervously. "Has anybody seen her these days?!" "I've just come back from other places, and it's always my child and her mother taking care of me." The man seemed to have been frightened by the sudden momentum of Luo Ye. "What about her mother?" 　　"Sleeping, said she had a headache....Ah! Is it....is it... Everyone in the room realized that this was just an unknown beginning... "Sukiyaki, go to my room and pick up the box in the cupboard." Lou Ye finished this sentence, and he and the man rushed to another room. The firm look and tone of voice doesn't allow me to refuse at all. Just like the persistence of Master Attendant. I'm not exactly like that. When I came to the door of Luo Ye's room, the strange scent made me realize once again... Once I open the door, maybe something will change. In my mind, the look of Luo Ye once again flashed past. At this time, I have no choice. III. Where the Heart Goes Simple and plain room with a faint herbal flavor. This should have been the case. But after pushing the door open, the room I saw was far more messy than I thought, and even filled with things I have never seen before. 　　 Crunch--'' There was such a sound in the corner of the room. After a closer look, I found out that there were several mice that were kept in cages. How could there be mice in the room? As a young lady, Luo Ye has never touched these dirty things that have been hiding in the shadows. I suddenly remembered the big basket that the girl would bring every time she came to Luo Ye. Ah, so it turned out to be like this... Looking at all kinds of bottles, cans and herbs on the table, and the half-mashed pestle with black residue on it, I realized that Luo Ye had been developing these drugs in the room. What I care about most is the book that was opened. It seems to be very different from the medical skills that Luo Ye saw when she was a child, but all the things written in the book are placed on this small wooden table. In turn, I moved my eyes to the rat cage, which was used as an experimental product. I looked carefully at the corpse of the rat in the corner of the cage. Amid the shock, I still don't understand what happened. Why does Luo Ye make these medicines? What does this have to do with that girl's illness? These things cannot be answered by imagination alone. I can only take the box in the cupboard and bring it to Master Attendant. This is what I should be doing now. Outside the door, the father and I have been standing there and dare not leave. The girl's mother seems to have also infected the girl's disease, with symptoms of persistent fever. Fortunately, it was discovered early that her condition was not serious. After a long wait, Luo Ye came out of the room with difficulty. "Don't let them leave this room, and this, use it every day to wipe everything they have used." Luo Ye opened the box, and she gave the girl's father half of the yellow and green medicine left in the box I had just brought. "This can disinfect them and it is good for their condition." "Thank you, thank you, Dr. Ye." The man took the medicine and thanked Luo Ye desperately. However, things are not over yet. Luo Ye's expression tells me so. But even after I went back, I couldn't say the questions directly. "You aren't going to ask me what happened?" "Aren't you a doctor? It's perfectly normal to treat a patient and save a person. Or should I ask you what those suspicious colors of the medicine are?" "I made it, according to the book." "That's not enough." 　　''Why are you always lying?" "Lying?" "That's not what you wanted to say, is it? " Luo Ye probably entered the rebellious period, the number of times she talked back to me also increased. It's just that I haven't been so angry with her like this time. Luo Ye once again shuts herself in the room. The next morning, she filled the yellow-green medicine with her medical kit. She walked past me without saying a word, even her steps were in such a hurry. "Where are you going?" "To town." "Didn't you give so much medicine to the girl's father yesterday?" "Well,cough... so it's for the rest of the town. "Did you catch a cold?" "It's okay. It's just choking when making medicine." "What?" Before I finished, Luo Ye opened the bottle with the yellow-green medicine. A pungent smell came to my face. "It's a plague. That girl was bitten by a rat in my room and became what she is now. " "Plague?" I am not very clear about the cause of this disease, but I know that this disease is very troublesome, and it will be accidentally transmitted to others. Without any hesitation, I went to town with Luo Ye. This town is not very big, plus people trust Luo Ye very much, so everyone obeyed Luo Ye's instructions. For the next few days, Luo Ye worked hard to heal those who had the plague. The room was filled with the pungent smell of the yellow-green medicine, and I was only on the side to do some simple things. Looking at this Luo Ye that is more busy than ever, I can't help but see the figure that keeps practicing medicine to support her family business. "I am not my mother." Luo Ye's voice suddenly came to me. "Of course I know~ Are you Xiao Luo Ye?" "The way you just looked at me is the way you've been looking at my mother all the time. " "Uh..." "Cough, I know, because I have been looking at you all the time. " Luo Ye’s hand was holding a pot of water filled with soaked herbs, and she said to me faintly. 　　 Bang--'' The sound of the pot suddenly fell, followed by a dull landing sound. I didn't have time to react. I turned around and saw the Luo Ye that fell on the ground. IV. It's All You After returning to the place where I lived, I placed Luo Ye on the bed. People here say that if Ye is a doctor with good medical skills, but now that the doctor with good medical skills has fallen, no one can cure her. "Cough..." After a while, Luo Ye, lying on the bed, woke up. "You're awake..." I just put my heart down, and as a result, Luo Ye's cough intensified. "You...will not..." "Cough... I am a doctor. How could I be so silly? Cough... " Luo Ye's coughs gets worse and worse, till she even coughs up blood. "How can it be...?" ''Have you forgotten? Every generation of our family will inherit a strange disease. My father died because of it. He was such a good man, who has excellent medical skills, but he couldn't save himself." Luo Ye said, she wiped the blood that she just coughed up from the corner of her mouth. "Cough... So I'll probably be the same as my father. " "When did you know that?" "When my mother talked to you, I heard it. But I didn't think it was true. There was no way to save it. " "Do you know why your name is Luo Ye?" "Is it not because my mother called Heye that I wish I were like her? Cough... even you, as my mother, will always accompany me, cough... take care of me, is not it? "If Luo Ye is a new Luo Ye, Master Attendant wanted you to grow up healthily at the moment you were born." "I know my mother is watching me. Of course I understand. Cough...But when new leaves grow old, I just follow the rules of the world." Luo Ye's voice becomes a little hoarse, tears are about to drop from the corners of her eyes, and the dyke burst in an instant. "But I don't want to die! I'm really scared! Even if I... Cough... So much has been done that almost everyone in the town has been infected with plague. I couldn't save myself. Cough... " The cries of Lou Ye could not stop. Like Master Attendant, she was always reluctant. Once again, I chose to turn a blind eye. I knew everything, but I couldn't do anything for her. Because it is an inevitable result, because it is something that cannot be changed, I gave up. I promised my Master Attendant that I would take good care of her. "Autumn is coming soon. Let's watch the red leaves together. " The red leaves of the trees are the favorite scenery of Luo Ye and Master Attendant. But on the day when Master Attendant fell in the red leaves and died, Luo Ye seldom went to see the maple leaves again. So, I think if Luo Ye chose to stay here, this is also a reason. Later, Luo Ye's body deteriorated at an unimaginable speed. All I can do is to stay with her as much as possible. That day, I cremate all the materials she studied and the mice infected with the plague according to the meaning of Luo Ye. Among them is the book from which Luo Ye had fantasized about being redeemed. I looked at the book with two black snakes hovering on its cover, and my uneasiness finally urged me to ask her the origin of the book. Who gave the book to her? And Luo Ye passed only a few words. 　　 She said that it was given to her by a traveler and it was a mysterious medical book obtained in other countries. Luo Ye has been searching for ways to live. Whether it is the legend of the mermaid or the legend of the gods here, there are all unfounded empty words. So this book gave her hope. But in the end, she did not fulfill her expectations. 　　 The last day to spend with Luo Ye. 　　 The maple leaves seem to have made an appointment with us, and they are dyed red. Luo Ye returned to the appearance of a child, and she looked at me with deep and unrelenting eyes. "Sukiyaki, finally I'll ask you another question. You must answer me honestly. " "What? You said..." 　　 "Do you like me? You know what I mean." 　　 "Well, Of course... I like you..." 　　 My mouth couldn’t help but smile. 　　 Until the end, I couldn't be honest with her. 　　 "You liar... Luo Ye smiled, and tears filled her eyes. "But...thank you..." It seems that she got a satisfactory answer. Luo Ye closed her eyes, and the tears will flow off because of the closed eyes. After that, Luo Ye didn't wake up again. Later, I placed Luo Ye in her mother's favorite maple forest. I looked at this empty place. My heart is also like an empty piece. "Meow--" The cat's voice is getting closer. It soon appeared in front of me. This familiar appearance, like when I first came here, was the kitten who asked her to eat. I didn't expect it to grow so big. "Fortunately, you didn't follow us. Everything that was related to me disappeared." "Is it all gone? Then will you disappear? Just like the night..." The cold voice came from behind. I turned around and saw a young man in blue, holding a black cat in his arms. "I won't disappear, at least not yet." I don't know why, I began to want to cover up my inner emptiness. "Do you live here?" "Well, although the real owner is gone." I opened the folding fan and asked inadvertently. What about you? What are you doing here? "I am fulfilling her agreement with him." "Him?" "Well, a man who won't come back. " "Oh, this superfluous agreement only adds to loneliness." I couldn't help but smile. "Then why are you crying?" His voice still had no emotion, and I never thought it would be said by someone I met for the first time. Staying here is also an option. 　　 The heart will feel lonely because it wants to be lonely. However, this is just my afterword. "It's very good here. You can see such beautiful red leaves. What do you say?" The man in front of me gently stroked the cat in his arms as if he were asking her. Then he looked at me again and asked. "What is it called here?" "You can just call it the Red Leaf Pavilion." I looked at the maple forest that was now reddish by the setting sun, and said to him. I don't know why, but my heart suddenly felt sorry for it. V. Sukiyaki On a cold winter night, the Master Attendant named Heye summoned the first food soul to belong to her, Sukiyaki. "Did you summon me? Please give me your guidance later. " The handsome man with a delicate fragrance in front of him smiled and said so. "Please give me more advice." Heye smiled and replied. Next to the Master Attendant, there is a girl about five or six years old. "She is Luo Ye, my daughter." Luo Ye hides from the Sukiyaki standing in front of her. Surprised by his appearance, young Luo Ye couldn't even utter an exclamation for a moment. 　　"Achoo--'' Sukiyaki seemed to be frozen by the cold wind blowing through the open window. "Ah! It’s winter now!" Seeing Sukiyaki afraid of the cold, Luo Ye closed all the doors and windows in the room. She hurriedly took a lot of heavy and colorful kimonos from the cupboard and covered it on Sukiyaki. "I'm a food soul, so it's okay." Sukiyaki said, declined. Luo Ye believed in the words spoken in a reassuring but slightly sweet voice. But she stubbornly stuck all those kimonos to Sukiyaki. That year, Luo Ye was 6 years old and Heye was 24 years old. However, as the years of age grew, the thought of jokes did not end. If Luo Ye has already grown into the age of cardamom, however, her love for Sukiyaki has not diminished. Born in a medical family, Luo Ye has a very good talent, but she does not have the heart to study medicine. Although she is a girl, Luo Ye was brought up as a household owner. And when Luo Ye sticks to Sukiyaki all day long, Sukiyaki thought that Luo Ye lacked the father's love and is spoiled by her, it is always by her nature. Unexpectedly, this gave the Master Attendant a headache. "Luo Ye is still young, she can't feel what it all means." In the season when the maple leaves were red, the Master Attendant stood under the maple tree in front of the courtyard, saying this to Sukiyaki. "What I can do for her is to teach her everything before I leave her, so that she can protect herself." Like knowing what is going to happen, the Master Attendant who said these words smiled, but Sukiyaki felt inexplicable sadness. "How I wish she could live healthily, but even if I'm not here, you'll still be there. " The words of the imperial servant revealed emotions that had never appeared before. "Well, I will be with her." Sukiyaki can't refuse the request of this person. "Don't get attached, it only increases loneliness....." She is a human being and my royal servant. Sooner or later, you will leave. Sukiyaki thought so, so he fled before his own indescribable feelings. The more you can, the harder it is to escape. Unconsciously, Sukiyaki's vision has been watching the back of the woman who alone propped up the whole family. It can't be said that it is deep emotion, but he cares a little. He cared about the extent to which his Master Attendant could endure his children and the already broken family. Until that day, it was a rare day to meet and appreciate the maple leaves together. Sukiyaki and Luo Ye saw the Master Attendant who fell into the red leaves and never woke up. Thinning to some morbid face, even under the setting of red leaves, did not add any beauty. The kimono, which was so well-fitted, is only inexplicably lenient and messy at the moment. If Luo Ye's cries were heard all the time, Sukiyaki could not make any response. After all, it has become like this, and the fetters between human beings and the food souls is nothing more than this. The ending that coincides with what one thought, makes the Sukiyaki extremely painful. It wasn't even he himself thought that after all this happened, he couldn't even do things like crying for her. I am really a bad food soul~ When he thought about it, Sukiyaki couldn't help but scream. That year, Luo Ye was 14 years old and Heye was 32 years old. Her mother's death finally made Luo Ye aware of the fear of death. Also at that time, she saw that Sukiyaki was different from the past expressions. It is a more sorrowful smile than crying. She had never seen such an expression as Sukiyaki. It was also at that time that Luo Ye realized that for Sukiyaki, the status of her mother as "Master Attendant" was of extraordinary significance. What if you die? What kind of expression will Sukiyaki reveal? Little Luo Ye wanted to know the answer and was afraid to know the answer. The only thing she knew was that she was reluctant to leave Sukiyaki. Luo Ye understands that she will be taken away by death sooner or later. That being the case, just find a way to live. After the death of Master Attendant, Luo Ye seems to have changed into a person, she began to study medicine, and she was not as close to Sukiyaki as she was at the beginning. But even so, Luo Ye was still suffering from family exclusion. It didn't take long for Luo Ye to leave the house. Sukiyaki also left with Luo Ye as originally agreed. Category:Food Soul Story